Electronic assembly generally includes coupling of electrical components to a printed circuit board (PCB). A typical assembly process may include a high volume solder reflow process referred to as surface mount technology (SMT). In SMT, a solder paste typically is applied to a PCB by a screen printing process. Electronic components typically are placed on the PCB with the leads of the components contacting the pads with the solder paste. The PCB typically is placed in a solder reflow oven to heat the solder paste to its liquidus temperature to join the components to the PCB. For some assembly requirements, however, there may be a need to attach an electronic component without using a solder reflow oven. For example, some assembly requirements may need to have an electronic component attached after an SMT process is completed. These assembly requirements may need a local reflow soldering process to complete assembly of a PCB.